La disparition
by lasurvolte
Summary: Dean lui dit de partir et Cas le prend au mot et s'en va, il disparaît de la vie de Dean et Sam, tout simplement. Et ça les bousille tous les deux.


**Titre :** La disparition.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompts :** J'ai peur de ta gentillesse, elle promet tant de bonheurs...

* * *

Cas était parti simplement. Cas n'était pas le genre à faire un long discours, à expliquer longuement ses raisons, ses envies, ses sentiments. Il avait simplement regardé Dean, lui avait annoncé que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Voilà. Adieu Dean. Dean n'avait pas vraiment réagi, Sam avait été plus choqué que lui. Il s'était assis comme un idiot et la terre lui avait paru immense, ou minuscule, il s'était sentit mal. Et Dean lui avait cuisiné un truc sucré :

\- Va falloir t'en remettre Sammy.

Sauf que c'était Dean qui aurait dû être mal, ne plus pouvoir bouger, ni même respirer. Sam tremblait. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Il passa par la phase de déni, non Cas n'abandonnerait pas Dean comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait l'un pour l'autre, pas après tout l'amour qu'ils avaient étalé l'un pour l'autre, éclaboussant les autres sans même s'en rendre compte.

Puis il se mit en colère, engueula Dean :

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'il parte ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu réagis pas ?

\- Parce que c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche Sam, qu'il partirait.

\- Non, pas pour moi ! Tu es trop passif, ça a dû le gonfler.

\- Tu as raison, c'est forcément ma faute.

Le regard de son frère à ce moment là, ses mots, suffirent à calmer Sam.

\- Désolé ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

Plus tard Sam marchanda. Pria Cas. _« Reviens je t'en prie, si tu reviens je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, fais-le pour Dean, tu aimais Dean, tu l'aimes toujours n'est ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il te donnera ce que tu veux. Je t'en supplie reviens, Dean ne supportera pas ton absence. »_. Il pria Dean aussi :

\- S'il te plaît Dean, appelle-le.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour qu'il revienne ! Il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire revenir. Et je t'achète une tarte.

\- Tu crois que tu peux m'acheter avec une tarte ?

\- Je peux ?

Dean le fusilla des yeux :

\- À ton avis ?

Sam lui acheta quand même une tarte, même s'il savait que ça ne suffisait pas.

Ensuite, Sam se renferma sur lui-même. Il ne se leva plus. N'eut plus envie de rien. Se sentait pleurer mais sans les larmes. Il était mou, parlait à peine à son frère. Rien ne lui faisait envie. Cet état dura des jours, des semaines. Le temps passait au ralenti et trop vite en même temps.

\- Tu vas te remettre Sammy ou quoi ? Cas est parti, il ne reviendra jamais, fin de l'histoire. Arrête de déprimer pour rien !

\- C'est toi qui devrais déprimer Dean…

\- Et bien je vais très bien tu vois ? C'est la fête ! Depuis qu'il n'est plus là je suis libre, je fais ce que je veux, je sors avec qui je veux !

Mais Dean n'était sorti avec personne depuis le départ de Cas et Sam sombra un peu plus. Spirale noire infernale, boucle de tristesse. Ça lui faisait mal tout ce vide, tout ce silence. Dean qui agissait normalement comme si Cas n'avait même jamais existé, et ça faisait encore plus mal parce que Sam connaissait son frère mieux que personne, et il savait que la réaction de Dean était à la limite du néant, de la destruction mentale.

Alors Sam tombait en dépression.

Et puis un jour, il accepta. Voilà Cas était parti. La belle histoire d'amour entre Dean et l'ange étaient terminés. Sans éclat, sans bruit. En silence. Et le silence envahissait Dean. Qui vivait comme d'habitude. Ou non. Pas comme d'habitude, mais comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'ils en étaient encore à la recherche de leur père sans même savoir que les anges existaient.

Sauf que Dean ne couchait plus à droite à gauche.

Sauf que Dean ne riait plus non plus.

Il se levait, ils allaient chasser, Dean mettait du rock dans l'Impala, ils tuaient le monstre, ils rentraient. Dean sortait dans son peignoir, faisait le ménage, cuisinait des trucs, parlait à Sammy. Il était comme un automate qui connaît par cœur les bons gestes, mais qui ne les fait juste parce que sinon il n'aurait plus aucune raison de fonctionner.

\- Cas est parti, annonça Sam à voix haute rendant ça vrai.

Comme s'il venait de le réaliser enfin. Son frère qui tenait une tasse de café dans ses mains la lâcha.

\- Cas est parti, répéta-t-il.

Dean regarda les morceaux de tasses éparpillés sur le sol, le café qui coulait, ébouillantait peut-être ses orteils, en tout cas mouillait ses chaussettes. Il se baissa pour ramasser les bouts de verre.

\- Putain, râla-t-il.

Sam se leva et s'approcha de lui.

\- T'approche pas, tu vas te couper.

\- J'ai des chaussures, c'est bon.

Et il s'approcha encore, puis s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son frère qui empilait les morceaux de verre dans sa main, drôle de métaphore de son cœur qui devait être dans le même état. Sam posa doucement sa main sur son poignet et Dean releva les yeux vers lui, des yeux humides.

\- J'ai une poussière dans l'œil.

\- Bien sûr.

Sam soupira et attira son frère contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Dean se laissa faire. Peut-être qu'il fallait que Sam accepte le départ de Cas pour que cela devienne réel pour Dean, pour qu'il se mette à tout lâcher d'un coup. Parce que Sam sentit son frère trembler sous ses doigts, il l'entendit ne plus réussir à respirer, tandis que des larmes mouillaient son cou. Il l'entendit gémir et se retenir en même temps, il le trouva tellement minuscule et fragile entre ses bras.

\- Merde putain fais chier, faut que je ramasse ces bouts de verre Sam !

\- Ça va, on va les ramasser ensemble.

Dean lâcha les bouts de la tasse et se cramponna à son frère.

\- Je lui ai dis… Je lui ai dis qu'il était trop bien pour moi, que ça me fichait la trouille toute cette gentillesse, tout ce bonheur qui me tombait dessus. Je lui ai dis que c'était trop dur pour moi, que je ne le supporterais pas, que je saurais pas faire avec, que j'allais tout gâcher.

Sam soupira, Dean avait fait son Dean quoi. Tellement peu sûr de lui en réalité, tellement persuadé d'être mauvais.

\- Je lui ai dis que je préférais qu'il parte loin et ne revienne jamais, plutôt que devoir composer avec lui. Il a dit que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous et il est parti. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me prendrait au mot, je ne pensais pas qu'il… Partirait vraiment. Comment je pourrais préférer qu'il parte alors que je ne supporte pas son absence ?

Sam frotta doucement son dos.

\- Sam dis moi, pourquoi je gâche tout à chaque fois ? Pourquoi je fais tout rater. Même avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout fait capoter, de t'avoir fait plus de mal que de bien.

\- Dis pas ça, sans toi je ne serais même pas là Dean.

Dean s'accrocha plus fort à lui. Pleura plus fort aussi. Se lâcha comme on sombre. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire maintenant ? Perdre Sammy ? Si Dean devait perdre Sammy, il pourrait en mourir, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire. Mais perdre Cas, perdre Cas c'était comme se faire arracher le cœur, le corps, l'âme, c'était comme laisser le vide s'installer, le froid avec ses stalactites qui transpercent les membres. Il n'y avait pas pire douleur, des années en Enfer n'avait pas été une torture assez horrible pour comparer.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Sam, tu ne comprends pas… Je… Je…

\- Tu l'aimes.

Dean en perdit son souffle, se vida de tout l'air qu'il contenait. Cria. Ouais il l'aimait, c'était les mots, les bons mots. A la fois si simple et trop compliqué, qui en disait à la fois trop et trop peu. Je l'aime et il est parti pour toujours. _Qu'est ce que je peux faire comme ça hein dis moi Sammy ? Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir tous les deux ? Moi amoureux d'un ange qui m'a échappé, et toi qui ne sait même plus tomber amoureux._

Sam n'avait pas les réponses à ces questions que Dean ne posait pas à voix haute, mais qu'il entendait quand même. Il aurait voulu pouvoir soigner son frère, réparer cette plaie comme il le faisait avec les autres. Mais celle là n'était pas de celle qu'on recoud simplement avec un fil et une aiguille. Il fallait du temps, du temps, et encore du temps. Tellement de temps que Dean pourrait mourir avant d'être guéri, pourrait laisser une âme incomplète aller au Paradis, une âme dont la douleur était encore là et pour l'éternité.

\- Appelle-le Dean.

Mais Dean ne pouvait pas, si Cas ne venait pas… Ne revenait pas, ce serait comme mourir ou pire. Ce serait comme revivre cette séparation une deuxième fois. Dean ne se sentait pas le courage de l'appeler. Sam fronça les sourcils et pria Cas. Il fallait que Cas revienne, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la douleur de Dean, il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir comment Dean souffrait. Simplement parce que Dean l'avait rejeté, lui avait dit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, il ne pouvait pas disparaître et ne plus jamais revenir. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Sam avait accepté. Cas était parti.

Dean n'accepterait jamais. Dean resterait bloqué à la phase déni. Peut-être parfois rentrerait-il dans la phase colère, avant de très vite s'enfermer derrière des mensonges. _Tout va bien Sammy, c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien._ Dean ne ferait jamais le deuil, Dean souffrirait encore et encore et encore et encore. Sam ne supporterait pas de voir ça, son grand frère se détruire, son grand frère souffrir constamment. _Cas revient où je te jure que je viens te chercher et te déplumer._

Cas resta absent, comme un glas qu'on sonne. Sam en éprouva de la haine pour lui.

Dean finit par se reculer, les yeux secs :

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fout avec ce romantisme à deux balles Sammy, je te signale que les chasses n'attendent pas.

Il ramassa les bouts de verre, les jeta sans un regard dans la poubelle et alla s'habiller.

Sam retenait son souffle, tous les jours, toutes les heures, minutes, secondes. Il suivait son grand frère comme s'il était son ombre, Dean lui reprochait _« tout vas bien Sammy, arrête de psychoter »,_ mais rien n'allait bien. Dean se jetait dans les chasses, comme on se jette la tête la première du haut d'un toit. Il s'enfilait l'alcool comme on se noie. Il dormait trop peu, mangeait plus par automatisme que par envie, n'arrivait pas à jouer une drôle de comédie Deannienne, ce Dean qui baisait des filles et en était fier, matait des trucs de cul, faisait le con, le petit rigolo. Il était juste un Dean à la dérive.

\- J'ai vu qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre à Ellicott City, on devrait y aller !

\- J'aimerais dormir avant, Dean, si tu veux bien. On vient de détruire tout un nid de vampires, ça ne te suffit pas ?

\- Tu crois que les monstres vont attendre bien sagement que tu piques un roupillon ?

\- J'ai besoin de me reposer, et toi aussi, sinon on va sombrer.

Dean rit. Enfin… Ce n'était pas un vrai rire, plutôt un bruit qui ressemblait à un rire :

\- Sombrer c'est déjà fait.

Sam soupira.

\- Alors allons-y, dit-il.

xxx

Cas ne revint pas. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, il était peut-être mort, peut-être qu'il avait eu un accident au Paradis, peut-être qu'il aurait voulu revenir et qu'il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Mais c'était pire à imaginer, alors ils se dirent qu'il était heureux quelque part, que tout allait bien pour lui. Dean… Et bien Dean n'alla jamais plus bien. On avait beau dire que le temps effaçait tout, que l'amour pouvait renaître, ce genre de connerie c'était bien pour les autres, pas pour des chasseurs qui devaient nettoyer la merde. Sam resta près de Dean, parce que Dean s'écroulerait sans lui, il était le dernier pilier, quelque chose qui le maintenait debout, en vie.

\- Je suis tellement fatigué Sammy.

Ça faisait un an. Un an et Dean s'essoufflait, il avait cent ans, mille ans, dans son corps qui n'en avait pas autant.

\- On va s'en sortir Dean.

Qu'est ce que Sam aurait pu dire d'autre ? C'était au dessus de ses forces, au dessus de ses moyens, il ne pouvait pas laisser partir Dean parce qu'il n'avait que Dean et que Dean était ce qui comptait le plus au monde.

Si seulement Cas pouvait apparaître. Dean devait penser comme Sam.

\- Cas reviens, demanda-t-il.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas l'appeler.

\- Qu'est ce que je pourrais perdre maintenant ? Cas reviens, reviens, reviens. Je me fiche de ce qui pourra se passer, reviens. Jette toi dans les bras de Sam si tu l'aimes plus que moi, mais reviens.

Le silence leur répondit. Sam cru mourir. Ou voir mourir Dean. Peut-être les deux.

\- Tu vois il ne viendra pas…

Il ne viendrait pas. Et bordel ça faisait mal.

xxx

Dean était blessé à mort. Tant mieux, se dit-il, tant mieux, enfin. Ouf. Sam pleurait à côté de lui, suppliait son frère de ne pas le laisser.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Dean, ne me laisse pas.

Il pleurait tellement que Dean essaya de se battre, pour lui, pour ce petiot incapable de s'en sortir sans lui.

\- Ne meurs pas.

Mais Dean pouvait bien lutter, sa blessure le tuait, c'était tout.

\- Désolé Sammy.

Il voulait ajouter _« sois heureux sans moi, sans le boulet que je suis »,_ mais c'était trop dur de parler. À la place, il leva la main et caressa la joue de son frère pour essuyer ses larmes. Tellement de regrets, tellement de remords, quitte à vivre dans la souffrance, il aurait dû mieux prendre soin de son petit frère. Il ferma les yeux, l'entendit crier, supplier, pleurer de plus belle. Il n'entendit pas le bruit d'ailes. Mais il sentit la chaleur revenir dans son corps, il sentit la vie s'enrouler autour de lui, des ses membres, tandis que la blessure se refermait. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, quel était le putain d'ange qui osait…

Son frère prononça le nom qui lui fit du mal et du bien à la fois. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Alors il entendit cette voix grave qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre.

\- Je suis désolé Dean.

Dean n'ouvrit pas les yeux et laissa son frère le serrer dans ses bras et pleurer de soulagement.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi Sammy, je te le promets.

Il ferait en sorte de ne plus avoir de remords, ni de regrets. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, qui tombèrent directement dans des yeux bleus profonds, qui n'avaient pas changé. Pas même vieillis. Il serra plus fort Sam. Défia Cas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Mais si la question se voulait méchante, le ton n'y était pas. C'était le ton de celui qui est soulagé, de celui qui a retrouvé le chemin vers la maison.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, répéta Cas et en touchant les deux frères il les téléporta jusqu'à l'Impala.

xxx

Le voyage dura assez longtemps pour que Castiel puisse raconter. Cas n'avait pas voulu partir longtemps, il voulait laisser à Dean le temps de réfléchir, d'être sûr de lui. Il avait certes dit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, mais il pensait à ce moment là _« ça ne fonctionnera pas pour le moment, il te faut du temps, ça va fonctionner plus tard »._ Mais il n'était jamais revenu parce que les anges foutaient la merde là haut, certains avaient finis par le capturer, l'enfermer dans la prison des anges, lui faire subir des tortures. Parce qu'ils considéraient que Cas avait trop longtemps jouer sans eux, avait trop fait de mal, méritait d'être puni. Peut-être que c'était juste l'esprit sadique des anges, de ceux qui se pensaient impunissable parce qu'ils étaient les créatures ailées de Dieu. À les voir, ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Dieu avait crée les humains, même si là aussi il s'était sacrément planté.

\- Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu ne dis pas de connerie hein ? Comment ça se fait que tu reviens maintenant ? Pouf d'un coup ?

Cas raconta comment il avait entendu leur supplication, celles de Sam répétées chaque jour, malgré lui sans doute. Ses insultes, sa haine, son espoir qu'il revienne. Puis il entendait encore plus fort les appels de Dean.

\- Je ne t'ai appelé qu'une seule fois.

\- Peut-être, avec ta bouche, mais ton cœur m'a appelé des millions de fois.

C'était une autre torture pour Cas de les entendre et de ne pas pouvoir y retourner. Puis il avait réussi à s'échapper, en faisant semblant d'avoir oublié, en faisant semblant de suivre les ordres. Il attendait juste le bon moment pour disparaître. Et Dean… Il avait senti Dean en train de mourir. Cas avait estimé que c'était le bon moment.

\- Mouais… Ronchonna Dean.

Mais ses yeux ne cessaient de passer de la route au rétroviseur, pour vérifier que Cas ne s'envolait pas.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, répéta Cas.

\- Pour ce que j'en sais Cas, tu racontes peut-être n'importe quoi. Peut-être que t'en avais marre de ma face, que tu as déserté, que tu ne voulais vraiment plus me voir, et que le fait de me sentir mourir t'as fais changer d'avis.

\- Tu peux le voir comme ça si tu veux Dean.

\- Okay.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que maintenant tu n'as plus peur ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Maintenant c'est pire qu'avant, je suis terrifiée. Je vais me réveiller en pleine nuit et te chercher partout ! Je vais psychoter quand tu vas t'éloigner quinze secondes même juste pour aller aux toilettes…

\- Les anges ne vont pas aux toilettes.

\- Ou pour faire un truc d'ange. Tu vas devoir me supporter, t'es au courant de ça ?

Castiel eut un petit sourire :

\- Ça veut dire que tu veux bien de moi ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Serra les dents, accéléra. Sam était silencieux, regardait sans arrêt Dean, puis Cas, mais surtout Dean. Son frère était vivant, Cas l'avait sauvé, à partir de là tout allait bien. Il pardonnait son absence à Cas peu en importait la raison, il voulait le bonheur de Dean, il se sentait rassuré.

xxx

Dean se montra adorable. Avec Sam surtout. Il lui prépara des salades même si lui-même n'aimait pas tellement ça, il lui acheta des bouquins, il prit soin de lui au point de l'étouffer. Mais Sam ne s'en plaignit pas, il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux de se faire chouchouter par son grand frère. Pendant un temps il eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quatre ans, et franchement il ne s'en plaindrait pas parce que c'était un sentiment apaisant. Il avait l'impression en plus, que ça plaisait à Dean. De lui faire plaisir. Il souriait tout le temps, puis il le taquinait aussi. Lui offrit un badge de clown, teignit une de ses chemises en rose fushia, mis beaucoup trop de moutarde dans un de ses sandwichs. Sam ne pouvait même pas être agacé, son frère était heureux, et ce bonheur débordait sur Sam.

Dean fut moins adorable avec Cas, plus méfiant, plus parano. Comme si Cas allait s'envoler d'une seconde à l'autre. Il le regardait avec suspicion et Cas acceptait ça avec patience.

\- Et si les anges te retrouvaient ?

\- Normalement ça devrait aller, je sais me cacher aux yeux des anges.

\- Et si ça te manquait là haut ?

\- Je t'ai choisi Dean.

Dean haussa les épaules et mâcha entre ses dents :

\- Prouve-le !

Il ne le pensait pas forcément, il était juste de mauvaise humeur contre Cas, il avait trop peur de le voir partir, mais dans le fond il était tellement heureux. Sam le voyait bien. Dean s'approchait beaucoup de Cas, même s'il râlait, il regardait souvent dans sa direction, il s'arrangeait pour que Cas soit bien tout le temps. Si Cas faisait mine de vouloir quelque chose, aussitôt Dean lui obtenait. Il était attentif. Grognon, mais carrément au petit soin.

Alors bien sûr il avait dit _« prouve-le »_ sur un coup de tête. Cas l'avait pourtant pris au premier degré, et il fit le plus gros sacrifice qu'il le pouvait, pour Dean. Celui qui l'empêcherait à jamais d'être retrouvé par les anges, celui qui l'empêcherait de s'envoler pour toujours. Il retira sa grâce. Il l'abandonna. Il devint totalement humain.

C'était bizarre, désagréable, mais Cas connaissait déjà, il y était déjà habitué. Et il y avait du bon. Le goût par exemple.

Dean s'en voulu, culpabilisa, se sentit… Mal. C'était encore une fois à cause de lui. Il était incapable de prendre soin des gens qu'il aimait, il leur demandait des sacrifices, encore et toujours. Il ne méritait pas Cas, pas Sam.

\- Tu paniques là, Dean.

Dean tourna les yeux vers son frère. Celui-ci lui sourit.

\- Ça va aller. On t'aime aussi. Cas a fait ça pour toi.

\- Justement…

\- Tu ne comprends pas Dean ? Il le veut, ça lui fait plaisir. Parce que c'est pour toi. C'est comme… Comme si je donnais ma vie pour toi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une chose aussi stupide.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir pour les autres, ce qu'ils sont prêts à te donner par amour.

\- Je ne le mérite pas, ça ne sert à rien d'en faire autant. Je ne mérite pas ça !

\- Ça aussi c'est à nous de le décider Dean, ça te fiche la trouille, et pour nous tu le mérites.

Cas qui était resté silencieux s'approcha de Dean et répéta les derniers mots de Sam.

\- Tu le mérites.

Dean se mit à trembler, merde, il n'y arriverait pas, il allait paniquer, dire un truc méchant, Cas allait repartir et lui, lui… Il accumulerait les remords, les regrets, il ferait du mal à Sam, à lui-même, il sombrerait, et ce serait encore une boucle infernale de douleur. Dean inspira un bon coup. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait que ça s'arrête, il allait devoir laisser Sam et Cas décider pour eux-mêmes. Ne pas les repousser. S'ils voulaient l'aimer, tant pis pour eux, tant mieux pour lui.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Cas ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Alors faudra pas venir te plaindre ensuite !

Cas sourit, s'approcha et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Dean.

\- Pas question de se plaindre.

Dean le laissa le serrer dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient qu'à reprendre où ils avaient simplement laissé les choses. Dean devait accepter le bonheur. Lui ouvrir la porte, pour le laisser entrer. Même s'il avait peur de le voir repartir, même s'il avait la trouille que ça ne dure pas, que c'était trop beau. Il fallait qu'il lui laisse une chance de s'installer. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam. Son frère le regardait en souriant. Cet idiot était bien trop content pour lui. Alors pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient, pour que Sam commence un peu aussi à vivre sa propre vie, Dean embrassa Castiel.

Enfin c'est vrai qu'il avait aussi très envie de l'embrasser.

Sam s'éclipsa.

Et Dean pria. _Faites que ça dure… longtemps, toujours. Faites que ça dure, parce que j'aime Cas, je l'aime. Faites que ça dure, que Cas, Sam et moi on s'en sortira._

 _Faites que j'y arrive._

Cas se recula doucement, caressa la joue de Dean et lui dit doucement :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Tu écoutes aux portes ?

\- Non, mais tu cries ta prière, alors j'étais obligé de l'entendre.

Dean prit l'air ronchon, puis finit par sourire à Cas.

Et enfin il rit.

Un vrai rire. Un doux rire.

Sam l'entendit de la pièce d'à côté et se sentit réchauffé.

Cas aussi.

Il y avait quelque chose de libérateur à accepter le bonheur.

Même si peut-être qu'il ne durerait qu'un temps.

Au moins il était là, bien là.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je crois que c'est ma dernière fic destiel qui trainait dans l'ordinateur. Ça a été un peu la corvée de la corriger, mais je voulais quand même la publier. J'espère que cette dernière fic de ma part vous aura plu.


End file.
